Ashs Johto Adventure
by Jerex
Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Johto League first. Inspired by Heart Gold and Soul Silver Games.


**Ash's Johto Adventure**

Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Johto League first. Inspired by Heart Gold and Soul Silver Games.

Chapter 1) A wind of new beginning blows

The sun hung high in the sky above Pallet Town as a Dodrio raised its three heads and rent the air with a piercing cry. Inside a nearby young boy's bedroom adjourned with posters of pokemon such as Gengar and Nidorino, and famous Pokemon trainers such as Lance the Master of Dragon type pokemon standing next to a Dragonite. The birds cawing proved too noisy for the boy to sleep through. Waking up slowly he blinked twice, before jumping out of bed and rushing to look out of the open window.

"Oh no, no, no, no" he moaned judging from the position of the sun it had to be around midday which meant…he'd overslept! "Ahh, I'm late, I'm late" he cried running around his room frantically he rushed around his room quickly changing from his pokeball print themed pyjamas into a pair of scruffed up but still serviceable jeans, a black t-shirt, an ocean-blue Jacket, a pair of nearly new running shoes and to complete his attire an official, limited edition, exclusive, one-of-a-kind, collectible Black and Blue Pokemon League cap. It was more prestigious than the official, limited edition collectible White and Red Pokemon League cap of which a hundred or so were only ever produced.

Ash grabbed a backpack that his mother had prepared for him the night before filling it with such essentials as changes of clothes, a small collapsible tent and roll-up sleeping bag and other camping necessities, as well as a stocked medical pouch for both human and pokemon needs, several potions, and standard pokeballs, and ran out of the house not bothering to shout goodbye to his mother whom he knew had an early morning shift at the café this morning. Otherwise she would have been there to wake him up when his alarm clock failed.

It was fortunate Ash had the good sense to change out of his night wear before running like a maniac to Professor Oak's lab or he could have attracted more stares, and made a complete fool of himself and on the day of the long awaited for start of his Pokemon journey as well. As it was he waved with forced cheer at the few people who greeted him but refused to stop for anything.

'Please have saved one for me' Bulbasaur, The Grass type, A four legged saurian like monster with a bulb growing out of its back. Charmander, The Fire type, an orange two legged lizard monster with sharp claws and a flame on the end of its tail. Squitle, The Water type, a small two legged turtle monster with a hard shell.

For the last few months ash knew he'd have to pick one of these three starter pokemon but had been unable to choose, even last night when he'd stayed up late thinking about it he couldn't come to a decision. Bulbasur was a strong starter and would certainly help against the first two gyms he planned to challenge been strong against rock and water types, and it evolved into the sturdy and strong Venusaur. Charmander however would be a real challenge as it was weak against both Rock and Water types forcing the training to work extra hard to overcome those first two gyms, and it evolved into the super tough Charizard. Squirtle would help against the first gym been strong against rock types but would also be at a disadvantage by the third and fourth gyms as it was weak against both Elextric and Grass types, and it evolved into the slow but powerful Blastoise.

'Anyone of them would be great to train and travel alongside' he thought to himself.

Ten minutes later and puffing heavily resolving to begin training himself alongside his pokemon in future, adventures were no game for the unfit he realized. He finally arrived at the building that was both Professor Samuel Oaks Home and Laboratory.

"Hello Professor Oak?" Ash called out as he pushed open the front door "I'm here for my first pokemon" he looked around curiously as he walked further inside the lab unable to make heads or tails of most of the machinery, equipment and monitors he could see.

Suddenly a throat clears theatrically behind him causing Ash to jump and let out an undignified squeak.

Professor Oak clad in a white lab coat steps up from behind Ash smiling apologetically even as the young trainer gives him the evil eyes for nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Hmm, your late" Oak states passively.

"I'm sorry Professor, my alarm clock broke during the night, I'm…sorry" Ash replied lamely.

Professor Oak sighed "As am I my boy for I'm afraid you may be disappointed" he lead the way into a room where 3 pokeballs rested in a machine each labelled with the symbol for a different element; Grass, Fire and Water, the three starter pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, I never could choose between you before, but now I pick…Squirtle" Ash picked up the pokeball with the water emblem upon it and activate it the pokeball clicked open revealing…that it was empty.

Ash groaned in disappointment.

"I'll save you the trouble of opening anymore they're all empty" Oak anounced sadly "I'm afraid the other trainers were all on time and so as they say the early bird catches the worm, or in this case pokemon" he wasn't the sort of man who'd let a new expectant trainer open all the pokeballs only to discover his hopes dashed again and again.

Ash bit his top lit sharply "Surely there must be something you can do professor I need a pokemon soon, if I'm going to begin my pokemon journey"

"Well I could ask around to see if …" Oak began but is interrupted by his telephone. Answering it almost by instinct the call is switched to video conference automatically as a picture of a brown haired boy appears on the monitor while the inbuilt camera sends a picture of Professor Oak and Ash to the connected video phone.

"Hey gramps" Gary Oak the professors grandson and Ash's 'rival' ever since they were small didn't seem to notice Ash at first "Just thought I'd let you know I've reached Pewter City already" he declared smugly.

Professor Oak whistled appreciatively "that is very impressive" he admits "most trainers are barely reaching Viridian by now, but then you did set out really early didn't you"

"Hey you know what they say the earlier trainer catches the…Ash is that you?" Gary tails of as he catches sight of Ash who was trying and failing to remain inconspicuous behind the professor.

His cover blown Ash steps forward reluctantly "yes Gary I'm here" he said resigned, the last thing he wanted to hear right now was just how well Gary's journey was going.

Gary laughed mockingly "don't tell me your only just picking up your first pokemon?" he sneered "since leaving Pallet Town I've already caught four more pokemon giving me just one short of a full team, I'm about to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader for my first gym badge and with my bulbasaur here winning it will be a breeze" a green dinosaur-like pokemon sticks its head up and says its name smugly. "At this rate by the time you've even begun collecting badges of your own I'll already be a PKMN Master" he smirks gloatingly at Ash "but don't worry Ashy-boy I'll be sure to let you have my autograph for free"

Ash growled but refrained from saying anything Gary was so far ahead of him it was ridicules, he had the money to hire a car, and a driver to drive him around so naturally he'd stay ahead of Ash no matter what he did. It would probably take him a week or two to reach Pewter city especially if he had to go through Viridian forest. And although Viridian City had a gym it was usually recommended trainers don't attempt the gym challenge there until they already had several badges due to how tough the Gym Leader was.

"Well, as you can see Gramps I'm doing great, I'll contact you again when I reach Cerulean City might take a little longer this time I'm planning on swinging by Mt Moon to capture a Clefairy, a really rare pokemon that is difficult to find and catch, well for complete noobs anyway" that last part was directed at ash and he finished off by saying "Smell you later Ashy-boy" and ended the call.

!Awkard!

Professor Oak scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "I do apologize for my grandsons attitude, he's become insufferable ever since he got his starter, I'm afraid he won't lose that cocky attitude of his unless he actually loses"

'Professor Oak was wrong getting a pokemon hasn't made Gary insufferable it's just made him more insufferable' Ash thought but kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to antagonize the pokemon professor, all Gary's faults aside he was still the man's Grandson.

"As I was saying I could ask one of my colleagues if they have a starter left over that you could take" Professor Oak offered magnanimously "Or you could wait for the breeding centre to send me a new batch of starters from their baby farm"

"And how long would that take?" Ash asked cautiously.

"About a month and a half" Oak replied with a nervous smile.

Ash face plants spectacularly "why so long?" he asks in confusion.

"Well the new starters have only just hatched and are babies not fit to battle, so they need time to mature and be prepared before they can be handed over to any trainer much less an inexperienced one such as yourself and the other new trainers" Professor Oak lectured.

Ash understood now, there was no way he could make a baby pokemon fight so that option was out the window.

'There's so much I don't know about Pokemon' Ash thought, Gary might be an arrogant blowhard but he backed it up, he knew a lot of different pokemon from studying under his grandfather, he knew what attacks they could learn, how the league functioned, and type match ups worked, and more. Ash had learnt a little just by osmosis from when they used to be Best Friends but he knew that his knowledge paled compared to his rivals.

Meanwhile as Ash was caught up in his musings Professor Oak had contacted the first of his colleagues.

"Ah Professor Oak I'm glad you called me, I've been meaning to discuss your controversial theories about the Slowbrow/Slowking debate, and I'm not sure you fully understand the ratifications of cross evolution between the two different forms…" a middle-aged man with short brown hair, wearing a lab coat and a set of spectacles that gave him a rather nerdish appearance, it seemed he would go on for hours about topics that were so over your head you'd have to be as smart and knowledgeable as Professor Oak himself to understand.

Fortunately the professor interrupts him before he can get a good head of steam going. "I'm sorry Professor Elm I have no time to discuss matters of differing opinion with you, I'm afraid we have a bit of an emergency here" he puts his hand on Ash's shoulder and gently but firmly pulls him closer to the screen so Elm can notice the young boy standing beside him.

Elm blinks in confusion visibly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to finish his long winded debate "an Emergency?" he asks "and you need my help?" he seems to perk up at the thought of the great professor Oak asking him for help.

Oak nods his head affirmative and gestures at Ash "this is Ash Ketchum a new trainer I'm sponsoring, he was supposed to start his pokemon adventure today but I've run out of starters I can give him" he explains the problem to his fellow pokemon professor.

"And you can't get a fresh batch delivered from the breeding centre?" Elm enquires, already self-assured that if his colleague could have, he would have and wouldn't be contacting himself.

Oak shakes his head negative and replied "The newly hatched starters won't be ready for at least a month and that's if they rushed them which would be ill-advised in any case"

Elm frowns and crosses his arms "it's not right that a new trainer such have to wait so long when they've been looking forward to their journey for so long" he smiles determinedly "very well, I still have all three of my starter pokemon available although a new trainer is supposed to be starting tomorrow, they will be the last one for this season, so if Ash can get on over to New Bark Town he can have the first pick between Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile!" Flames seemed to blaze in Elms eyes as he made his declaration one arm raised high towards the heavens.

Professor Oak sweatdrops at his colleague's theatrics while Ash wonders what the pokemon the professor mentioned were like having never heard of them before.

"Erm, couldn't you just transport one of the pokemon here after Ash makes his selection over the video-phone?" Professor Oak asks critically.

Professor Elm shakes his head "I'm afraid a temporary fault with the transporter network in our area prevents me from doing that Professor Oak but it really would be best if ash came and chose in person anyway, that way the pokemon can meet their prospective trainer to see if they are compatible or not" he explains.

Professor Oak sighed in resignation "I suppose that would be best" he admits "I can have one of my aides drop Ash of on my way to Mr. Pokemon's house" he decides firmly.

"Professor Oak you're leaving the lab?" Ash asks in confusion.

Professor Oak laughs "not for long, I was planning to visit my old friend in Johto tomorrow, but I expect he wouldn't mind if I was a day early" he replies.

"Oh so it's settled then" Professor Elm stated happily "I don't suppose you could stop of at my lab on your way back to compare notes about…" he tails of reading the air in the room. "Ah I guess not"

"Thank you Professor Elm" Professor Oak ends the call quickly but politely to prevent Elm from continuing his never ending discussions.

"Nice man, but will talk for hours if you let him" he explains sheepishly to Ash who shrugs and replies "I don't care I'm getting a pokemon!" he jumps around the room excitedly.

Oak observes him with nostalgia "ah to be young and carefree once more" he winces and rubs his back "or at least without lumbago" he grimaces.

PKMN

The van driven by one of Professor Oak's aides, whose name you never caught pulled up beside a lab with a green roof surrounded by a dozen small wind turbines which were presumably providing the power.

Ash looked around "so this is New Bark Town" he remarks having never set foot outside Pallet Town before finding himself in another region was a little scary but he steeled himself 'I have to be strong, this is where I'll receive my first pokemon and begin my quest to be the greatest PKMN Master of them all' he thought to himself.

"New Bark Town" Professor Oak remarks "where the winds of new beginnings blow" he gestures at the lab "Professor Elm should be inside he'll probably be engrossed in his work as usual so don't bother to stand on ceremony just head in, and remember no matter what you pick, so long as you treat your pokemon partner with respect and care, you'll be able to accomplish great things" he climbs back into the van's passenger seat "we'll pick you up later tonight from here on our way back, you should take the time to train while you're waiting" he calls back to Ash before turning back to the driver "come on Rupret, get a move on or it's back to bed tonight with no tripe" the van shot of like it had been fired from a cannon zooming past the city gates in the distance and out into Route 29.

Ash sweatdrops at the Professors treatment of his research assistants "oh so that was his name" he realizes.

Ash walks up the path to the lab's front door noticing a suspicious looking red haired kid about his age or a year or two older peering in through the window but when he approached him he was gone. Assuming he was mistaken Ash put the incident aside for now and tried the laboratories front door, it was open.

He walked through a corridor calling for Professor Elm and eventually is rewarded by a scream and a crash from a nearby room rushing inside he found the Professor on the floor his upturned computer chair lying on its side beside him, his glasses were dropped a few feet away thankfully not broken.

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly.

Professor Elm grins sheepishly squinting up at Ash "you gave me quite the fright there, I forgot you were coming, I was analyzing this really interesting report on new Eevee evolutions discovered in Sinnoh and Unova and I must have lost track of time" his stomach rumbles loudly "hee, hee, I guess I must have forgotten to eat as well" he laughs.

Ash gives him his glasses which he puts on and helps the pokemon professor back onto his feet.

"I think maybe I should stop for a lunch break" he admits "after I've given you your first Pokemon of course" he announced.

Leading Ash into a room similar to Professor Oak's Lab's starter pokemon storage room. And to a machine with three pokeballs mounted onto it however unlike the Kanto Starters they weren't labelled so Ash wasn't sure what pokemon were inside which ball.

"Now Ash today you get to choose from Johto's starters The Grass type Chikorita, the Fire type Cyndaquil, and the Water Type Totodile" As he spoke Elm release each of the pokemon in question they all looked cool and it was a really difficult choice but Ash had already selected Squirtle a water type pokemon and so in the absence of the cute but cool Turtle pokemon he'd settle for…"Totodile" Ash declared determinedly. Chikorita turned up its nose at Ash in a huff at not been chosen and Cyndaquil began to cry sad because it wasn't picked while Totodile happily repeated the first half of its name and jumped up twice in joy.

Outside a mysterious young boy with Magenta hair scowls and glares daggers at Ash through the window he was lurking behind he'd really wanted a Totodile as well, oh well there was no way he was picking the crybaby of a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita would have to suffice.

Professor Elm activated one of his Pokedex (resembles the female Johto Pokedex from generation IV a white and pink cell phone like device) and flips the top lid exposing the dual screens before activating the scan option **"Totodile, the Big Jaw pokemon, It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves, even its trainer needs to be careful"** Totodile says it's name and mimes biting hard in agreement with the pokedex entry.

"Awesome" Ash declared "so you ready to come with me on a pokemon adventure little guy. "Toto, toto, tot-dile" Totodile replied angrily.

"Actually Ash this Totodile is female" Professor Elm informs the young trainer.

"Oh" ash rubs the back of his neck bashfully "sorry little lady, ready to go on our journey together?" he asked once again.

Totodile seems to think it over before waving her stubby arms excitedly "dile…Totodile!" she agrees.

Ash reaches down to pet her "Ouch" Totdile bites his hand affectionately and refuses to let go.

Professor Elm Sweatdrops at the sight "well the pokedex did say trainers should watch out for Totodile's biting habit" he stated rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Chiko chiko" Chikorita said smugly. "Cyndaquil" Cyndaquil said cautiously.

After extracting his hand from Totodile's powerful jaws, thankfully the young pokemon had yet to learn the actual bite attack so her bite wasn't as strong as an actual attack would have been. Ash left Professor Elm's lab after receiving a handful of Potions from one of the Professor's aides as an apology with Totodile trailing after him downcast head down in sorrow, she hadn't meant to hurt her new trainer but her developing instincts drove her to bite anything within reach and were hard for her to resist.

"Hey it's okay Totodile" Ash tries to cheer her up "you didn't mean to and look" he holds up his arm and flexes his left hand suppressing a wince as it was still sore "see it doesn't hurt at all" he lies badly but Totodile appreciates the attempt. Her trainer didn't hold her actions against her she was so pleased to know that she hugs his leg.

"Say Totodile why don't we go train a bit over there" Ash points past the gates and out to Route 29 "I bet we can find a new pokemon buddy to add to the team what do you think?" he asks Totodile who replies by taking in a deep breath and loudly replying her name eagerly.

"Then let's go, I'll race you" he takes of running suddenly forcing Totodile to run after him "can't catch me" Ash taunts causing Totodile to run after him faster as they race out of New Bark town and onto adventure.

 **Next Time on Ash's Johto Adventure:** "Rattata ran away using its Run Away ability"

"It's a Disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible!" "Please get back here now!"

"You got a pokemon at the Lab, what a waste" "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer"

"Rule number ONE!" " Whoever did it will come back to the scene of the crime" "Oh my…so you must be…the one who did it!"


End file.
